


Gilbert’s Daydreams

by nellsjmeod6



Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: F/M, I Don't Even Know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21928450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nellsjmeod6/pseuds/nellsjmeod6
Summary: Where Gilbert’s passionate feelings towards Anne lead him to daydreaming in the middle of class and the all time Shirbert shipper “Bash” confronts Gilbert about it.Note: Gil has it bad!
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley
Comments: 5
Kudos: 90





	1. The Assignment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [#renewannewithane](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%23renewannewithane).



Gilbert walked along the path to school surrounded by the “haunted woods” as Anne would say. He smiled at that, thinking about Anne always had put a smile on his face. It had become addicting to think about her, so much that there was rarely a time when he wasn’t thinking about that certain passionate red head. Whether Anne knew it or not, “she was the fawn object of his affection, the keeper to the key of his heart.” As Gilbert approached the school house he got a lump in his throat as he caught a glimpse of red whirl around the back of the school house away from the brook. He was an awe of her. Finally after standing in the middle of the clearing he came to his senses putting his milk in the brook and filing into the building behind Moody and Charlie. Gilbert took his seat and began to read a book on the nervous system. He was so engrossed in his book he didn’t see all of the other students take their seat and Mrs. Stacey walk up to the chalk board.

“Uh hmm,” Mrs. Stacey mumbled as she cleared her throat to get the classes attention. She began,” Ok students today we are going to do something a bit different. I am assigning an essay, but Anne has come up with the topic so Anne will you join me up here ?”

Gilbert watched as she walked up to the chalk board with a big smile plastered on her face. When he had first met her they were young and she was a skinny young girl. Now she had blossomed into a beautiful young lady with womanly feature. Gilbert had taken notice of these mature changes and quite admired them even though he forced himself to not think any more on that notion as that would lead to improper thought. He couldn’t help but notice how the light hit her auburn hair through the window, igniting the warm embers. Her hair glowed and had caused Gilbert focal point to become red. He often wondered what it would feel like to run his fingers through her fiery hair. It was rare to see Anne’s hair completely down but when Gilbert had the treat of seeing it he can’t contain himself.

“I have chosen for us to write about the romance of nature. The wonder it brings to our eyes and comfort to our souls. You can write about how an aspect of nature relates to how you feel. Like a flock of birds could remind of you community and friendship. You can also include different forms of literature as well like poetry.” Anne announced with awe in her tone.

Gilbert loved how wrapped up with the beauty of life she gets causing her to loose focus. Anne returned to her seat as the other girls flooded her with question. Next the class moved onto geometry which was Gilbert best subject. Today he couldn’t get a single equation right because he couldn’t stop gazing at Anne. Soon Mrs. Stacey dismissed the class for the day.

—————————

Gilbert returned home Bash and Delphine were still in the Orchard. He decided to get a head start on his assignment. He scribbled these beautifully constructed words down on his paper:

_The rich Avonlea soil as red as her fiery hair,_

_The deep cool ocean waves as blue as her eyes,_

_The constellations in the night sky as complex as her aurora of freckles,_

_The apple blossoms as pink and flushed as her lips,_

_The sun shines bright as does her compassion,_

_The moon orbits endlessly as her determination endlessly drives,_

_and nature is beautiful as is she._

Gilbert put down the pen and sighs at his completed work. Then Bash and Delphine come through the front door with a bucket of freshly picked apples. 

“Blythe what is this?” Bash questioned as her effortlessly grabbed the paper from Gilbert’s hands.

Bash read it over and over again slyly smirking at his friends obvious likening of the only red-head on the island. Gilbert snatched the paper back and blushed. 

“Blythe, how many times do I have to tell you are gone for this girl? You have been since I met you. Your an idiot for not telling her your frustrating me and god knows what you are doing to yourself.” 

Gilbert smiled at him and ran to his room only to get a night of no sleep due to his never ending day dream about Anne. Little did he know the next day he would have to read his literacy work aloud to the class.


	2. The Read Aloud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gilbert has to read his poem aloud to his class, but the poem is about Anne.

Little did he know he would have to read his work aloud to the class...

============

The assignment was due today. The children filed into the school house, some eager to turn the assignment in and others not so much. Gilbert took his seat and watched as his favorite red head followed Diana to their desk in a fit of giggles. Gilbert always wondered what girls where giggling at when they would go off in the corner. He just couldn’t think about what on earth their conversations consisted of. Either way he loved seeing Anne smiling. Mrs. Stacey entered the room and put her arms in the air to silence the class.

They all turned and listen to Mrs. Stacey, “ As you all know the assignment is due today, so we are going to read them for each other. I think that is a way to gain expire next from others and that way your next work is better and more diverse than this one.”

Gilbert got a limo in his throat because he knew that Anne would know who the poem was about. He thought he was ruined, because Anne is going to be furious. He had no choice he couldn’t rewrite it, he didn’t have time nor the want to change his beautifully crafted words. Mrs. Stacey pulled the list of names out in front of her.

”Anne Shirley you are up first. I have to admit I have been looking forward to hearing your work. Just stand at the front of the room and read with confidence and clarity. Good Luck.” 

Anne stood up and basically sprinted to stand in front off Mrs. Stacey’s desk. Anne started to read;

_In the spring. The leaves on a tree are a petite bud that just began its life; as the infant entered the beautiful and brutal world. In the Summer. The leaves have blossomed and are at life’s greatest peak; as the long ago infant grew into a wonderful person and lived its childhood and young adult life with elegance. In the Fall. The leaves began their path to dormancy as their color fades; the now wonderful person began their fall off the cliff ultimately leading to death. In the Winter. The leaves have fallen to doom; as the person’s life has been taken from Earth elsewhere._

As Gilbert watched Anne read and exercise one of her many talents, a tight not formed in his chest. He wanted more than any thing to take her in his arms and spin her around and watch the air carry her red locks. 

”Gilbert Blythe.”

He gulped nervously and stood up because this wasn’t going to get any easier. He knew Anne would have questions that he thought he wouldn’t have to answer for a long time. Gilbert thought about how this might embarrass Anne and infuriate her. He walked up to the front of the class and turned to see the curious eyes of his peers and a air of icy blue eyes that belonged to his- not his Anne.

”uhmm”, he took a deep breath.

” _The rich Avonlea soil as red as her fiery hair.”_

Anne winced and the whole class shifted their eyes to Anne in understanding. Gilbert tried to ignore the fact that his secret was out.

” _The deep cool ocean waves as blue as her eyes,”_

_“The constellations in the night sky as complex as her aurora of freckles.”_

Gilbert’s face was know a deep shade of red along with Anne’s. Gilbert couldn’t look at her, but he needed to see what she was doing- thinking. He turned to see two gray-bluish orbs staring at him, and the rest of her face filled with confusion. Shaking his head trying so hard to continue debating if her should. Eventually he did after an awkward ten seconds. 

” _The apple blossoms as pink and flushed as her L I P S.”_

He was so embarrassed that he wasn’t sure how he still had the ability to talk and stand.

” _The sun shines bright as does her compassion,”_

_”The moon orbits endlessly as her determination endlessly drives,”_

_“And nature is beautiful as is she.”_

Gilbert finished and put his paper on the desk to turn in. He turned around and sat at his desk with curious looks being flashes at home from all around. Everyone was talking to Anne and Diana was ushering them away because Anne was just sitting there staring at the spot Gilbert had stood. Anne was shocked that anyone could love her let alone think she was beautiful, but that couldn’t let Gilbert get away with how he humiliated her. He was indeed going to get punished, more or less ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the support guys!


	3. The Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne is furious and humiliated after Gilbert had read a poem about her and her lovely qualities. What will happen to Gilbert as A result of Anne’s wrath?

Anne was furious, her cheeks where flaming and she was dizzy. She was so taken aback because her whole life she prepared herself to be the bride of adventure and never thought she would have a romance. She was embarrassed yes, but she also was an awe of how his words described her wonder with the beauty of nature. Anne’s feelings toward Gilbert had changed after Bash and Mary’s wedding. She started noticing him more, his sharp jaw, dreamy dark eyes, his strong build and most of all his chocolate brown curls. The longing to run her inters through them became stronger and stronger day by day. 

The rest of the school day went on as normal besides an extra amount of giggles on the girls side. Gilbert never looked up from his book from the moment the next person started reading. Mrs. Stacey soon dismissed the class for the day. The students migrated to the coat room grabbing their belongings and exiting the school. 

Gilbert got his things and hesitantly started down the path to his house. Anne had ran up behind him. 

“Gilbert Blythe,” Anne shouted in anger and sympathy. 

“Anne,” he softly added.

”Would you care to explain exactly what that was in their?”

”I uh- uh.”

”Actually never I don’t want to know I already have a hunch.”

”Do you actually think I am pretty?” Anne questioned as she circled Gilbert sort of like he was being interrogated. 

Gilbert coughed and whispered,” yes.”

Anne ran up to face him staring into his eyes for answers. 

“Anne I am terribly sorry I upset you. It wasn’t intended to be read to the class. Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?”

Anne looked at him and the urge to run her fingers through his hair overcame her. She lifted her hands to his and planted her fingers at his headline then moments later she spread her fingers through his curls, accidentally scratching his scalp. Gilbert sighed as at this. Anne looked at him for a long time before she finally got the courage. Her lips came crashing down on Gilbert’s with force. Gilbert jerked back in shock and then once he was lifted back down to Earth he returned the kiss. Wrapping his arms around her waist and the small of her back and one hand cupped her sheer, deeming the overdue kiss. After what seemed an eternity Anne backed away.

”There we are made up. You have been punished, see you later Blythe.”

She whirled around heading back to Green Gables leaving Gilbert standing there with a boyish smirk from ear to ear.

”See ya too Carrots.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry for the choppiness not the best at this but I am trying. Will post another chapter soon but in a couple of days cause it’s CHRISTMAS.


End file.
